


DOMestic MATTers

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fancy Dress [1]
Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BHAR Era, Crossdressing, Dom is obsessed with cleaning, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Matt is obsessed with mind control and Zetas, Please Don't Hate Me, Prompt Fill, This Is STUPID, This is crazy, but it's nothing new, have fun, meet Dominique, okay I'm saying too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this prompt: </p><p>Dom going all wifey on Matt. Just daily domestic shit. Laundry, cooking, cleaning... maybe they both are incredibly gay and wifey.</p><p>Non-AU if possible. And let's keep their genders male- no fem!</p><p>Cute. Sexy. Whatever. (BBOOTTHH!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOMestic MATTers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklishmish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishmish/gifts).



> This story is for ILurveBoxerDogs, she knows why ;)
> 
> who created this prompt is a genius, I’m just a humble performer, I just hope I did a decent job … 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: some language and… yep, cross-dressing… are you sure you want to face that? ^^’
> 
> Discliamer: I don’t know/own any of the characters, this has never happened and I don’t write for money, of course, otherwise I’d be starved to death XD
> 
> Beta: yeees, this time I have a beta. Huge thanks to MattureMuser for being sooo kind and helpful <3

The big day had finally come.  
  
Dom couldn’t wait for that moment to come. No, it wouldn’t be fair to say that he had started counting down the days, putting a red X every morning on his wall calendar during the last month.  
He had a reputation to defend!  
However, he had thrown away said wall calendar, for good measures.  
  
A beep from his mobile distracted him from his duty.  
  
‘Just arrived to Heathrow. I’ll be there with you in a while, baby ;) The dream finally came true. X M.’  
  
Dominic smiled reading that message and quickly dialed his reply.  
  
‘Can’t wait to hold you in my arms, honey! I’m making room for you… especially in my bed!!! D’  
  
He had an hour, more or less, to ultimate everything and make feel Matthew welcome in his house. Their house. Their living together.  
  
It wouldn’t have been the first time they shared a house together, but the difference was that this time they both were utterly aware of their feelings.  
Maybe they weren’t ready yet to face the media and make their love story official, but they were at least ready not to hide from each other anymore.  
  
The Black Holes and Revelations Tour was over, but they still wanted to spent a lot of time together, so that was the best decision ever.  
  
Dominic managed to do the last chores, before seeing the taxi from the window.  
Matthew got out of the taxi, bringing with him his trolley and a sort of very bulky package.  
  
They waited until the taxi driver disappeared from their sight.  
After all, there was no one around: that was a perfect occasion for a sweet kiss.  
Sure, inside the walls of the house they would be safer, but… kissing on the porch was so much more romantic!  
  
Once they were satisfied, Dom took Matt’s trolley and dragged it inside the house. Matt followed his best friend.  
  
“This is only the basic stuff, I’ll pick all my other things bit by bit…” Matt explained, crossing the threshold. “But there was one of my last purchases and I just couldn’t leave it in Como a second more!” He added, unwrapping his package.  
“Oh, so isn’t a gift for me?” Dom figured out, a little disappointed.  
“Yes and no… let’s see it more a gift for our home. Here we go!” Matt finished unwrapping it, displaying a huge framed picture.  
  
A very disquieting picture.  
  
It was all black and white, split in two. In the first half there was half face of a man with a hand pressed on his head and a goggled eye, probably because of terror; in the second half there was a picture of a terrified man, trapped in a white straightjacket, while a second man held him still and a third man was torturing him. A ‘MK ULTRA MIND CONTROL’ white written above unified both of the halves.  
  
“Is it a joke, right? I don’t want that horror hung on the wall of my beautiful living room!” Dom vigorously protested.  
“Don’t you like it?” Matt frowned, in disbelief.  
“I don’t even know exactly what it is, but it gives me the creeps!” The older shrieked.  
  
“It’s the MK Ultra project, a sort of insane, secret, dangerous and mostly forbidden bunch of experiment to try to control the human mind… it’s so fascinating, I should write something about it!” The younger explained, excited.  
“I don’t care what it is and what you want to write… I just don’t want it!” The blond insisted.  
  
“But… it would give the house such intellectual touch!” The brunet retorted.  
“Not. In. My. Bloody. Living. Room.” Dominic growled.  
  
“Okay. What about the bedroom then?” Matthew dared to ask.  
“What?! That’s even worse. Do you want me to have sleepless nights?” The drummer whined.  
“It could never happen.” The pianist murmured, walking closer. “I would hold you in my arms, tightly, every night, chasing all your bad dreams away.” He smiled sweetly, giving him a peck on his lips.  
  
“Mm… nice, but, no way, that thing won’t ever get in my bedroom!” Dom stated resolutely.  
  
“So what? You can’t expect me to get rid of that picture, I had a long fight with Gaia to get it and I had a rather uncomfortable journey to bring it here!” Matt justified.  
  
Dominic couldn’t believe that Gaia really tried to steal that creepy picture from Matt, but cursed the fact she had failed.  
Former girlfriends were purposeless!  
  
“Okay, Matt, you can keep the damn thing, just… not here, we’ll put it in a place where only you can see it:  your piano room.” Dom found a reasonable compromise.  
 “Will I have a piano room?” Matthew asked him, his eyes shining with marvel.  
“Sure you’ll do. So far it’s just a room, but once you put a piano inside it you’ll have one.” Dominic winked at him.  
  
“Aww, Dommie!” The younger hugged him, thankfully.  
“So now, do me a favor and go hanging that freaking horror in your room!” The blond ordered, satisfied only when he saw the other obey.  
  
“Done! Can we have dinner now?” Matthew asked him, once he was done with his task.  
“Sure, where do you want to go out?” Dominic offered.  
“Why, can’t we stay here?”  
  
“Cooking or even worse, letting you cook after I’ve cleaned the kitchen all day long? I don’t bloody think so. Having a pizza or whatever take-away food here? No bloody way, it would end with you spoiling my sofa, after I’ve cleaned the living room all day long!” The drummer lively protested.  
“Well, I’m definitely too exhausted to cook, about the take-away… why do you think that it would unavoidably end with me eating on your sofa?” Matt grumbled, sort of insulted.  
“Because I know you, dude!” Dom chuckled. “So now, let’s get dressed so we can go out!”  
  
Matthew narrowed his eyes at his mate.  
  
“Tell me, Dom, will you be so obsessive and bossy every single day?” He questioned him, rather worried.  
  
Dom stuck his tongue out of him.  
  
“Nope, only when I clean house!”  
Matthew still couldn’t imagine that Dom used to clean house at least five days out of seven… well he would have time to find that out.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
“Matt, please, could you bother to lift your feet?” Dominic asked him with fake kindness, making his vacuum cleaner roar threateningly.  
“Geez, Dom, you’ve just cleaned the damn house yesterday… and even the day before yesterday!” Matt grunted from the sofa, but eventually lifted his feet.  
For the records, that was their third day living together.  
  
“That’s why we don’t have goats having breakfast with us!” Dominic answered with a shrug, showing the vacuum cleaner pipe under the sofa.  
  
“Bloody hell, Dom, take it easy! I’m sure that nothing bad will happen if you allow dust to rest in this house for a day or two!” The brunet rolled his eyes. “When exactly did you turn into a Cleaning Nazi? I mean, we lived together before… and we spent most of our days on the floor, eating pizza or stuff, carefree and happy!”  
“Forget those days, they’re gone forever!” The blond struck back. “Now shut up and let me finish my work!”  
  
“In case you didn’t notice, I was watching a football match here, and you and your cleaning friend are just too loud for my liking!” Matthew protested, annoyed, pointing to the TV.  
“Oh please, you are not paying attention to the match, you don’t even know the result! All you do is to keep staring at a relevant amount of… gorgeous guys in shorts and huh… very tight jerseys …” Dominic stated, growing more and more interested in what he was seeing.  
  
“Damn right, my dear. And it’s even better when they sweat!” Matthew nodded, licking his lips. “Besides, there’s such unresolved sexual tension among some of the players that it almost seems to me that I’m watching a gay porn, rather than a football match!” He giggled, making Dom laugh as well.  
  
“I knew you watched this stuff with a second goal! You couldn’t have turned in a sort of second Chris!” The drummer chuckled.  
“You know, I have to keep myself busy, since my boyfriend happened to have a love affair with his vacuum cleaner!” Matthew pretended to accuse him.  
“Silly!” Dom chuckled, hitting him with a pillow.  
“Are you mad?! You’re spoiling your oh so precious leopard-printed pillow after you’ve fluffed it up at least fifty times!” Matt made him notice, between laughter.  
“Let’s say that I’ve found a more satisfying use for that!” Dom struck back, hitting Matt with the pillow again and again.  
  
That quickly turned into a giggly fight between the two lovers on the sofa.  
  
“So are you sure you can’t take a break from chores and enjoy the running gorgeous guys with me?” Matthew suggested, on top of his best friend, straddling him.  
“I guess I can… only for a while!” Dom gave in, pushing Matt away in order to get more comfortable on the sofa. “And only if you help me fix the sofa up after that!” He blackmailed him.  
  
“Deal, but now just relax…” Matt exhorted the blond, snuggling up to him.  
  
“You know, Mattie, you’d better always be sure that your house is presentable. Anything could happen…” Dom tried to justify, whilst he scratched his boyfriend’s belly, lightly, through the fabric of his T-shirt.  
“Mm.. such as?” Matt wondered, purring like a cat and arching his back.  
  
“I don’t know… what if the Queen came here?” Dom hazarded.  
“The Queen? Geez, Dom, why the hell should the Queen ever come here?” Matt burst out laughing.  
“Well, Buckingham Palace could have restoration works, so it’s out duty as English subjects to offer our humble abode to her…”  
“Naaah, you don’t sound convincing!” Matthew shook his head.  
  
“Okay, so, what if for whatever reason… Tony Blair came here?” Dom made another attempt.  
“Oh I wish he would, I have a couple of things to tell him!” Matthew replied, with his best combative attitude.  
  
Dominic realized he had to resort to less pompous and more probable examples.  
  
“What if Chris or Tom came here, out of the blue?”  
“Oh, please, they are accustomed to much worse stuff; remember the days when we used to live on the floor 24/7?” The brunet shrugged.  
  
But Dominic still had to play his ace card.  
  
“What if the Zetas invaded us?”  
  
 Matthew instantly jumped from the sofa.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re right! This house is such a mess! What a bad impression we’d make! They already judge us as an inferior race, let’s not make things worse!” He babbled, grabbing the vacuum cleaner and finishing the job for Dom, who shrewdly smiled to himself.  
  
Mentioning Matt’s beloved/hated/feared Zetas always did the trick.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
“Wakey! Wakey, sweetheart!”  Matthew hummed with his melodic voice, shaking Dom softly.  
  
The blond stirred, groaned and lazily opened his eyes.  
  
“Mornin’ luv…” He slurred, rubbing his face.  
  
“It’s a beautiful day and I feel so good that I wanted to do something nice. I’ve made breakfast, if you reach me downstairs there are eggs, bacon and toasted bread waiting for you!” He informed him, proud of himself.  
  
Still a bit sleepy, Dom went downstairs with him, realising he was telling the truth.  
  
“And the kitchen is still clean and stainless … I’m speechless, Mattie!” Dominic stated, almost incredulous, sitting at the table and starting to eat.  
  
Matthew’s proud grin grew even larger.  
  
“Looks like a week of living together is changing me for the better!” He pompously declared.  
“I guess so…” Dominic beamed, taking a forkful of scrambled eggs. “What’s this rumble?” He asked him.  
  
“Huh, nothing, I’m just doing the laundry.” Matt shrugged.  
“You? All alone?” Dom chuckled, even more incredulous.  
“Damn right, I gave it a try, it didn’t seem so difficult. I put inside some of my white shirts, socks and a pair of jeans…” He informs his mate. “But it was still too empty, so I also added your skinny jeans.”  
  
Dominic almost chocked himself with the toasted bread.  
  
“Wait. The… colo.. the colorful ones?” He had some difficulty to question him.  
  
“Sure, the yellow, the hot pink and the green ones.” Matthew confirmed, starting to wonder if he had done the right thing.  
  
Judging by Dominic instantly paler face, probably he hadn’t.  
  
“You put your white stuff with my colorful stuff… without even a color catcher?” Dom resumed, frightened.  
“Without a… what?!” was Matthew’s disheartening answer.  
  
The drummer immediately rushed to the laundry room.  
  
“It’s almost done, I made it start one hour ago.” Matt informed him, asking himself what huge mistake he could have made.  
“Well, I’ll wait for the end, then. However, Matthew, fresh news, you should never ever wash white and colorful stuff together. Never fucking ever!” Dominic snapped, losing his oh so typical patience.  
“I didn’t know, I just wanted to make you happy … I’m so sorry, I’m going to buy new jeans for you!” Matthew promised, desperate.  
  
In front of those ocean blue, sad puppy eyes Dom was helpless.  
  
“I know you didn’t do it on purpose, honey, and I appreciate the gesture. Let’s just see how bad the damage is…” He sighed, instantly calming down.  
  
They waited for the last spin cycle as if their lives depended on it.  
Well, surely Matt’s life did. If he had spoiled Dom’s favorite jeans he probably wouldn’t have survived to spread that news.  
  
Dominic opened the washing machine porthole, panic-stricken and Matthew started to pray.  
  
“You must have born under a lucky star…” Dominic sighed with relief, checking his three pairs of jeans and discovering that they all were untouched.  
  
“Oh, Dommie, I’m so happy, I swear I’ve learned my lesson!” Matthew admitted, relieved as well.  
“Well, I’m afraid your stuff had to pay the price of your reckless deeds.” Dom informed Matt, throwing his shirts and socks to him.  
“Why?” Matthew mumbled, before realising that he no longer had white clothes. His socks, just like the shirts and his former white jeans were a mixture of every shade of yellow, pink and green.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mattie…” Dominic patted his shoulder.  
  
“Sorry?! Dom, this is just alright! I’ve never had such cool clothes, can’t wait to display them to the world!” The singer beamed, hugging his laundry.  
  
Dom stared at him puzzled, with only a thought on his mind.  
  
\- _Sometimes this guy is a mystery even to me!_ –  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
 “No way! Matt, you can’t eat crackers on your piano!” Dominic squeaked, rushing to the piano room – which finally, after two weeks, had a piano inside - armed with a hand vacuum. “You have no idea how difficult is to pick the crumbs out from between the keys!” He grumbled, pushing the pianist away.  
  
That was the last straw for Matt.  
  
“Dammit, Dom, I can’t stand this anymore! I thought that living together would be cool, a never-ending adventure, we would have so much fun, instead… geez, you’re so damn boring!” He snapped, grabbing his coat and leaving.  
  
“Yeah, right, get the fuck out of here, so I can finally do my chores in peace!” Dominic yelled at him, before Matt shut the front door.  
  
\- _Boring my ass! I’ll show you!_ – He pondered, determined.  
  
Probably Matt was right, he had been a little overbearing with the chores issue, after all.  
If Matthew wanted some fun, Dominic would have given him some fun.  
  
He just needed time and some oh-so-special shopping.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
About a couple of hours later, at sunset, Matthew came back home.  
The long walk helped him calm down.  
  
After all, Dominic just wanted everything to be perfect and was working hard for that. Besides, Matt knew Dom very well, he had always been such a perfectionist!  
  
The good thing was that he didn’t need to knock at the door. He had his own set of  keys.  
  
When he got in, no one was around and the lights were dimmed.  
  
“Dom?” The guitarist hesitantly called for him.  
  
He heard the noise of steps approaching. Heel footsteps sound.  
  
“Welcome back, Mr. Bellamy!” Matt heard a very familiar voice, but in a very unfamiliar disguise.  
  
Dominic was approaching him, wearing a pair of black stiletto heels and an extremely sexy waitress outfit.  
  
He had a charming black waitress dress, very short and very see-through, so much so that Matt could clearly see his abs, his chest and his nipples.  
Dom also had pink glittery neckband, puffed cuffs around his wrists and an apron so minuscule that barely covered his – Wait. Was it leopard- printed? – g-string.  
An equally pink glittery headpiece embellished his now longer blond hair, tied in a long braid that caressed his left shoulder.  
He also wore red lip-gloss and eyeliner.  
  
In a word, he was breathtaking and Matthew had instantly become hard for him.  
  
“But… what?” The brunet tried to utter some words.  
“Oh, Mr. Bellamy, you look so stressed…” Dom walked closer to him, taking his coat off. “You must have such a bad day. Please, let me help you make things better,” he murmured, blowing hot air in his ear.  
  
He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sofa.  
  
“Lay down on here and wait for me,” he instructed the pianist and the other obeyed, as confused as he was turned on.  
  
Dominic was such a vision!  
  
The blond disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, holding a tray with a glass of red wine.  
With perfect balance, despite the stiletto heels, he managed to bring it to Matt.  
Dom took the glass, bending towards him on purpose. He handed the glass to the brunet, rubbing his chest against his shoulder.  
  
“Huh, thank you.” Matthew babbled, sipping the delicious wine.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Bellamy?” Dom purred.  
“Sure you can, sexy waitress!” He winked at his mate.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Bellamy, you hurt me. Can’t you even recall the name of your favorite waitress?” Dom pretended to be insulted.  
“Why don’t you refresh my memory, pretty doll?” Matthew murmured, caressing his face with the back of his hand.  
“I’m Dominique,” the blond informed him, before crawling on the sofa. “and I’m at your whole disposal.”  
  
“Dominique. How could I ever forget such a beautiful name?” Matthew pretended to apologize. “Would you please massage my shoulders? I feel so tense.”  
“Sure I can.” Dom nodded, straddling him and beginning to massage his shoulders.  
“Oooh…. there’s just a spot.. oh yeah, right there. Dominique, you’re fantastic.” Matthew moaned, enjoying the moment more and more.  
  
Dom challenged him with a look, while he passed his tongue over his glossed upper lip.  
  
“Who knows, Mr. Bellamy, maybe If I’m a lucky girl tonight I won’t massage only your shoulders,” he hinted, rubbing his groin against Matt’s on purpose.  
  
Matthew smiled at his partner, while his slender fingers played with his braid.  
  
“Oh, my beautiful Dominique, there are high chances that will happen,” he smirked. “Now how about letting me find out how your oh-so-tempting glossed lips taste on mine?” he demanded.  
  
Easy said, easy done. In a matter of a few second the two lovers were engaged in a passionate, hungry kiss, while their bodies were asking for a more satisfying contact.  
Without breaking their kiss, Dom opened Matthew’s shirt and pulled his trousers down.  
  
His hand was about to sneak under his mate’s boxers, when the blond deliberately stopped, getting up from the sofa.  
  
“Wait, Dominique, what the…” Matt protested, extremely needy and unsatisfied.  
  
Dom snatched the headpiece from his wig and threw it at Matt.  
  
“Dare to say again that I’m boring and I swear that you’re going to sleep under a bridge!” He made his point clear. “Now I’m going to the bedroom. Come to me only when you’re ready for making me forgive you!” He ordered, walking towards the stairs. “Who knows? Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll still find me dressed like this!” He added with a sexy wink, before slowly walking upstairs and he did his best to wiggle his hips properly at every step.  
  
Matthew watched at him from the sofa, bewitched, with only a certainty in his mind.  
  
\- _Living together will be very exciting!_ -  
   
\--  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Oh c’mon, poor Matt, he even did the laundry, he deserved a treat ;P
> 
> Well, in case you wonder how creepy that picture was… here we go  
> http://i59.tinypic.com/29ld1eu.jpg 
> 
> About Dom’s sexy outfit…try to picture him wearing… this:  
> http://i60.tinypic.com/w7na09.jpg 
> 
> My brain needs some assistance, I know *runs away*
> 
> Whatever you think, even the worst things, feel free to tell me.
> 
> I know it could sound like a threat, but… I’ll be back with another prompt fill #soon


End file.
